OS: Fantômes d'amour
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Résumé : Ils s'étaient toujours connus, du berceau jusqu'à leur enfance avant d'être séparés. Pain et Madara espèrent chacun se revoir un jour, qu'importent les moyens. MadaraxPain


Chacun de leurs souvenirs étaient restés intact. Chacune de leurs bêtises, de leurs pleurs, de leurs punitions. Ils les avaient subis ensemble et c'était bien plus drôle que de les faire seul. Oui, c'était une belle époque de leur enfance, une belle époque de leur amitié soudée. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils rappelés de tout ça ? Oh ! Au moins des centaines de fois même s'ils les connaissaient par cœur à force de se les raconter. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de rire de tout ça.

Oui, tout ça, c'était avant.

Le plus grand et le plus hardi des deux se nommait Madara. Il vivait dans une campagne japonaise avec son petit frère et son père. Leur mère était décédée suite à une longue maladie dont Madara ne s'était jamais remit dans le fond. Le jeune homme était intelligent et reconnaissable avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux de la même couleur. Il avait une peau très pâle tout comme son petit frère et son père. Il avait un drôle de caractère qu'il fallait savoir apprivoiser. Et le seul qui était parvenu à faire ça n'était autre que son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Il se nommait Pain, il était un peu plus jeune que Madara mais ils avaient tous les deux le même âge. Lui, c'était tout le contraire du brun. Il avait de courts cheveux roux et des yeux couleurs violets. Ce petit avait eu une chance rarissime de naitre avec le gène d'Alexandria. Gène qui donnait cette couleur magnifique à ses yeux. Mais pendant longtemps, le jeune homme avait été rejeté comme s'il était un monstre. Pourtant, il n'était pas différent des autres. Seul Madara l'avait approché et ceux-là s'étaient liés d'amitié au premier regard.

Ils avaient vécus tous les deux dans le même village et dans la même rue. Leurs maisons étaient l'une en face de l'autre. La mère de Pain connaissait les parents de Madara bien avant leurs naissances. La jeune mère célibataire était l'une des meilleurs amis de la mère de Madara. Elle avait vécue avec un homme charmant et très gentil. Mais cet homme servait l'armée japonaise. Un jour, il était partit et il pensait revenir très vite auprès de sa famille. Mais il n'était jamais revenu et la jeune femme venait seulement d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle avait élevée toute seule son fils. Une chance pour elle qu'il était sage. Enfin, sage à la maison car dehors, c'était un petit démon comme tous les enfants de son âge. La mère de Madara l'avait beaucoup aidée en gardant le jeune Pain chez elle pendant qu'elle travaillait. C'était devenue sa nourrice, d'où la connaissance des garçons. C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus d'après eux les meilleurs amis du monde.

Pour faire les quatre cents coups, ils étaient toujours ensemble au grand désespoir par moment de leurs parents.

En ce moment, les deux avaient une petite dizaine d'années. C'étaient les vacances d'été et ils s'ennuyaient beaucoup. La rue était quasi déserte et tous les autres enfants étaient partis en vacances. Pain ne partait jamais en vacance, sa mère ne gagnait pas assez avec son travail pour se permettre ce luxe. Madara partait juste pour les fêtes de familles. Son père travaillait tout le temps pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de son frère.

Les deux garçons se levaient de la pelouse avant de se faire des passes avec le ballon de foot. Puis, ils furent vite lassés. Ils décidaient d'aller marcher un peu en attendant de faire passer le temps. Ils allaient dans d'autres rues pour voir que c'était le même désert que dans la leur. Ils passaient vers un terrain de jeu qui était installé depuis peu dans le village. Il y avait quelques gosses de leur âge là-bas, même des plus jeunes.

Ils furent interpelés par l'un d'eux que Madara connaissait très bien. Mais son père lui avait interdit de lui parler. Hashirama Senju était un enfant joyeux et un peu idiot qui avait toujours eu envie de se lier d'amitié avec Madara. Mais son père, Butsuma Senju, était le supérieur du père de Madara. D'après son père, il prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser. Lui, il ne pouvait rien dire et se laisser faire mais il ne voulait pas que ses enfants trainent avec ceux-là :

\- Madara ! Pain ! Vous venez jouer avec nous !?

Madara fit la sourde d'oreille avant de continuer son chemin avec son ami. Hashirama perdit son sourire quand il vit qu'il était purement évité. Il enviait Pain d'avoir une place privilégiée pour Madara. Il le jalousait presque. Tobirama, le frère cadet d'Hashirama ne l'aimait pas. Il avait le même caractère que son père, il ne supportait pas tout ce qui se situait sous lui. Et dans le fond, il était bien heureux que son frère ne soit jamais invité à faire partie de leur bande.

Les deux acolytes continuaient de marcher pour encore passer le temps. Ils passaient par une ruelle assez sombre avant de sursauter. Un berger allemand était attaché à une chaine et ne cessait d'aboyer et de montrer les dents face à eux. A cause de ce chien, ils ne pouvaient pas traverser la ruelle pour rejoindre l'autre bout. Le chien continuait de leur aboyer dessus, Madara attrapait un caillou et le jetait sur lui.

Il se mit à couiner en recevant la pierre sur la tête. C'était une petite pierre mais ça avait dû lui faire un peu mal. Puis, il recommençait à aboyer avec un peu plus de rage. Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme assez effrayant sortait de chez lui. Il dévisageait les deux enfants :

\- Ça vous amuse d'exciter mon chien ?

\- On veut juste passer de l'autre côté, c'est mal ? ; lançait froidement Madara.

\- Vous ne passerez pas, j'espère que vous aimez courir, petits garnements.

Il approchait sa main de la chaine du chien dans l'intention de le lâcher. Madara attrapait la main de Pain et ils se mirent à courir pour sortir de la ruelle en vitesse. L'homme lâchait son chien qui ne perdit pas de temps pour leur courir après. Les deux garçons couraient comme des fous dans la rue pour échapper à ce chien enragé. Ils entraient dans le cimetière du village et couraient sur les graviers dérapant.

Le chien entrait aussi dans les lieux en courant toujours derrière eux. Ils arrivaient vers l'autre grille qu'ils passaient par-dessus. Le chien aboyait derrière, ne pouvant pas sauter par-dessus. Ils couraient encore jusqu'à atterrir dans la ferme et tombaient dans la paille en riant comme des fous. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle en même temps :

\- Saloperie de chien, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous avoir !

\- Moi aussi… tu peux lâcher ma main tu sais ? ; disait Pain.

\- Pas envie.

Ils se mirent encore à rire, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Ces deux-la étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

Les vacances d'été passaient assez vite sur la fin et ils devaient reprendre l'école. Les deux premières semaines se passaient comme d'habitude. Ils avaient atterris dans la même classe et ils ne se quittaient jamais. Ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble en classe comme à la cantine et après les cours. Même pour les devoirs le soir, ils les faisaient ensemble chez Pain. Sa mère rentrait du travail un peu avant qu'ils ne reviennent de l'école.

Le frère cadet de Madara rentrait encore plus tard avec le paternel, c'était souvent à cette heure-là que le brun revenait chez lui. Il quittait Pain quelques heures pour mieux le revoir le lendemain. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans la chambre de ce dernier pendant que sa mère se reposait dans le salon. La jeune mère faisait des heures de fou pour subvenir à leur besoin à tous les deux. Elle était souvent très fatiguée et elle se levait très tôt le matin pour retourner travailler.

Pain était devenu vite indépendant à cause de ça. Les deux faisaient leurs maths pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs goûtés au chocolat. Sa mère ramenait souvent des crêpes fourrées pour le goûté. Ils adoraient ça mais avec la chaleur, ça fondait assez vite et ils s'en mettaient souvent partout autour de la bouche. Madara pouffait en voyant que Pain en avait pas mal sur les lèvres :

\- Tu manges comme un cochon !

\- Comme toi je te signal ! ; riait-il.

Le brun fit un mince sourire avant d'approcher sa main pour frotter ses lèvres. Pain le laissait faire mais il était d'une humeur plutôt enfantine :

\- Tu t'y prends mal, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire !

Il s'approchait de la tête du brun et passait sa langue sur la tâche de chocolat qu'il avait. Madara reculait sa tête :

\- Berk ! T'es plein de bave avec tous tes microbes !

\- Mais moi je me régale !

\- Ah ouais ?

Il s'approchait à son tour avant de lui faire la même chose. Mais Pain ne reculait pas sa tête et le laissait faire. Il se mit à rougir assez vite, c'était la première fois qu'on lui léchait les lèvres comme ça. Madara plongeait son regard dans le sien et se mit à légèrement rougir lui aussi :

\- On ne devrait pas, c'est mal vu ; disait-il.

\- Je sais mais c'est bon et tu aimes ça aussi ; disait-il plus sérieusement.

\- J'avoue mais il ne faudra pas que ça se sache.

\- Jamais ; répondit Pain.

Ils s'approchaient encore avant d'échanger leur premier baiser d'enfants. Mais ils furent vite coupés par la voix de la mère de Pain. Le père de Madara était revenu et il devait rentrer chez lui. Le brun rassemblait ses affaires avant de se lever. Il baisait la joue du roux avant de quitter la maison. Pain le regardait rentrer chez lui par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il touchait encore ses lèvres, il n'oublierait jamais ce baiser.

Le lendemain, Madara l'attendait à l'arrêt de bus mais il ne vint pas. Ça n'était pas normal mais il devait quand même partir à l'école. La journée passait et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Hashirama avait tenté de l'approcher comme il était seul. Mais Madara l'avait encore ignoré pour partir seul dans son coin. Le jeune Senju était vraiment frustré de cette réaction. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il l'ignorait ainsi. Il aurait tellement voulu être son ami.

Au soir, Madara rentrait des cours. Il voulait aller voir Pain mais en allant devant la maison, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. La porte de sa maison s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de son père. Il ne devrait pas être ici à cette heure-là. Il traversait la rue pour le rejoindre :

\- Je voulais voir Pain, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Madara, il y a eu un problème cette nuit.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La mère de Pain est décédée brusquement. Elle a fait un malaise et elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Pain est à la maison d'enfants, ses grands-parents vont s'occuper de lui à présent.

\- Mais ils habitent à des heures d'ici ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille ! C'est mon meilleur ami et le seul que j'ai ici !

\- Je le sais mais il n'a pas le choix. Personne n'a le choix mon garçon.

Deux jours après ça, Pain fut emmené par ses grands-parents. Les adieux des deux amis d'enfances furent déchirants. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pain partit loin de Madara mais ils avaient promit de s'écrire. Et puis, ils pourraient se voir quand ils seraient plus grands. Ils l'espéraient tous les deux, l'un et l'autre ne pourraient pas s'oublier. Leur amour était inscrit au plus profond de leur chair et de leur cœur.

Les années avaient passées depuis, Pain avait maintenant dix-huit ans. Avec Madara, ils s'étaient écrits pendant quelques années avant que les correspondances ne cessent d'un coup. Pain était maintenant au travail. Il vivait encore chez ses grands-parents et avait peu à peu soigné ses blessures. C'était devenu un beau jeune homme assez rebelle dans l'âme. Il s'était fait percé au visage et aux oreilles.

Il avait trouvé un petit job dans une épicerie, il gagnait le salaire minimum mais il mettait de côté tous les mois pour se financer une voiture. Il aidait financièrement ses grands-parents, c'était dans la logique des choses après tout. Son travail lui prenait une partie de sa vie. Mais le soir en se couchant, c'était autre chose qui travaillait son esprit. Il pensait encore à son ami. Il n'avait plus répondu à ses lettres depuis bientôt un an.

Le reste de ses lettres étaient retournées par la poste. Il n'habiterait plus à la même adresse. Il avait essayé de le trouver par internet mais non, on dirait que Madara avait disparut de la surface de la terre. Il rêvait souvent de lui la nuit. Il rêvait encore à ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé dans sa chambre alors que sa mère était à l'étage du dessous. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ça le faisait pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier sa mère.

Mais chaque matin au réveil, il n'était obsédé que par une seule chose, Madara. Du couché à l'heure du travail, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il voulait tellement le revoir mais il se mettait des barrières tout seul en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas financièrement. C'était soit la voiture soit le voyage jusqu'à son village natal en pensant aux dépenses de train, d'hôtel et de nourriture. Non, Pain restait indécis face à ses choix.

Une année passait encore et il perdit coup sur coup ses deux grands-parents. Sa grand-mère était décédée d'un cancer qu'elle trainait depuis pas mal de temps. Son grand-père était décédé de chagrin. L'amour qu'il portait à sa femme était trop grand. Et ce même amour débordant l'avait emporté dans la mort pour la rejoindre dans la même tombe. Il était maintenant seul et il devait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

Le jeune homme avait essayé tant bien que mal à se faire une vie et oublier. Il sortait comme tous les jeunes de son âge. A chaque fois, il ne manquait pas de se faire allumer par une demoiselle ou même par des beaux jeunes hommes. Il voulait commencer juste par des coups d'un soir mais il bloquait tout le temps quand on lui donnait un baiser. Il ne pouvait oublier celui de Madara. Ce baiser-là était unique dans son genre.

Il refoulait ses conquêtes sur le coup avant de quitter les lieux et de rentrer chez lui pour évacuer sa frustration. Son corps et son esprit ne voulait d'aucune personne. Non, ils réclamaient une seule et unique personne et c'était Madara. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler aujourd'hui. Têtu comme il était, il avait sûrement gardé ses cheveux longs. Il devait être bel homme pensait le roux.

Et une nuit, un de ses rêves fut des plus décisifs.

Il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'enfance. Au début, il pensait que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Il se redressait pour se lever de son lit. Il faisait nuit dans ce rêve. Il sortit de sa chambre, il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur de viande grillée. C'était bizarre de cuisiner ça la nuit mais il ne rechignerait pas s'il devait y goûter. Il descendit les escaliers, les mêmes où sa mère s'était tuée.

Il arrivait au rez-de-chaussée avant d'entrer dans la cuisine :

\- Maman ?

Une ombre lui tournait le dos, elle regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'y avait rien qui était entrain de cuir dans la cuisine. Mais il sentait toujours cette odeur de viande. De même que ce n'était pas sa mère qui se tenait debout dos à lui. Il reconnaissait ces longs cheveux noirs épais :

\- Madara, c'est toi ?

\- Bonjour Pain, ça faisait longtemps hein ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr… tu pourrais me regarder tu sais ?

\- Je ne pense pas que je sois dans un état à être vu.

\- Ne dis pas de connerie, vieux frère.

Il mit une main sur son épaule mais elle était brûlante. Il la retirait et regardait sa main. Elle était noire de charbon. Comme s'il s'était roulé dans la suif. Il avait dû encore faire l'imbécile tel qu'il le connaissait. Il lui prit la main qui était brulante elle aussi avant de la tirer à lui. Mais lui qui pensait se retrouver face au visage harmonieux de son ami ne put retenir un cri. Deux pupilles sombres le regardaient comme avant. Mais le visage, la peau de Madara était comme fondue.

La main de ce dernier lui restait dedans, elle partait en cendres brulantes :

\- Je te l'ai dit Pain, je ne suis pas en état d'être vu.

\- Mon dieu… ce n'est pas possible !

Le brun ne disait rien et tombait peu à peu en cendres. Il lui fit un mince sourire comme il l'avait toujours fait avant de disparaitre.

Pain se réveillait en sursaut, le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps. Il était couvert de sueur et son corps tremblait. Ça n'était qu'un cauchemar se disait-il. Il posait son regard sur ses draps, ils étaient noirs de suif. Sa main l'était aussi. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il se levait de son lit et sortit de la chambre. Il voyait des traces de pas parterre. Il les suivait en douce en pensant qu'il avait été visité dans la nuit par un cambrioleur.

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, ça sentait le café et les croissants chauds. Il attrapait en douce un tisonnier avant d'avancer vers la porte. Il pouvait voir quelqu'un de dos entrain de faire la vaisselle. La personne en question était couverte de suif et ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient ébouriffés. Non, ça n'était pas celui à qui ils pensaient quand même ? Il ne pouvait pas être là devant lui. Il rêvait encore, c'était sûr :

\- Madara ?

La personne stoppait son activité avant de se retourner doucement. Il écarquillait les yeux devant la vision que le jour lui offrait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou le frapper. Le brun lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Pain posait son tisonnier avant de se précipiter sur lui. Les deux se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils ne se lâchaient pas pendant quelques minutes au moins. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver.

Le brun essuyait une larme du roux avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Il lui servit du café et des croissants. Mais ça ne lui disait pas comment il était entré ici :

\- En faite, j'ai prit le train sur un coup de tête. J'ai trouvé ton nom sur un annuaire. En arrivant ici, des gens m'ont indiqués ton adresse. Mais comme c'était très tard, j'ai fouillé un peu partout et je suis rentré par la cave. En montant ici, j'ai buté sur un truc et je suis tombé le cul dans la vieille cheminée. Je suis désolé, j'en ai mit partout même en allant te voir.

\- Mais le feu devait être encore allumé ! Tu ne t'es pas brûlé au moins ?

\- Non, ça va, je me suis relevé assez vite. Aller, mange, on a plein de choses à se raconter toi et moi.

Il se mit à sourire avant de manger, il avait une faim d'ogre. Madara le regardait sans relâcher son sourire. Ça faisait des années qu'il attendait ça. Pain mangeait avant de se relever de sa chaise. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de suif, ils avaient bien besoin d'une bonne douche. Il prit doucement la main de Madara avant d'aller à l'étage. Les deux allaient dans la salle de bain. Le brun se déshabillait sans aucunes gênes sous les yeux du roux qui admirait son corps.

Il était beau, il n'y avait pas à chier pour le penser. Il ne tardait pas à se déshabiller lui aussi avant de rejoindre la cabine de douche. Il le rejoignit, ils étaient à l'étroit là-dedans, se forçant à être serré l'un à l'autre sous le jet de la douche. Mais ils ne résistaient pas, ils s'embrassaient comme au premier jour et même bien plus. Leur amour ne les avait jamais quittés. Ils s'étaient toujours aimés et ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés comme promit.

Après de fougueux baisers, de coups de langues sur la peau et bien d'autre, ils avaient fini par franchir le pas. Madara l'avait prit tendrement sous la douche pour leur première fois. Une première fois qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais de la vie.

Pendant toute la journée, ils étaient restés dans la maison à se raconter leurs vieilles histoires de gamins. Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, ils avaient parlés pendant des heures. Ils se partageaient tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus quand ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Les heures étaient passées comme une trainée de poudre. Ils n'avaient pas vu la nuit tomber, ni le soleil se lever le jour suivant au fur et à mesures de leurs conversations.

Pain avait apprit que le père de Madara avait vendu la maison peu de temps après son départ. Il ne supportait plus de vivre là où il avait tous les souvenirs de sa femme. Et aussi, il avait été muté pour un meilleur travail. Son frère était au lycée et c'était lui qui avait poussé Madara à prendre le premier train pour venir ici en pensant que c'était une bonne idée. Ils continuaient de parler sans fatiguer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se levait, ce coup-ci, ça n'était pas Madara qui était en bas. Mais le brun le retenu par le poignet :

\- Pain, reste avec moi s'il te plait.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Madara.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien tu sais. Les bruits c'est parfois trompeur.

\- J'aimerais te croire mais là, je ne peux pas.

Il retirait son poignet avant de sortir de la chambre en douce. Madara se relevait et le suivait en le suppliant de ne pas descendre. Mais il était têtu et descendit les premières marches. Ça venait de la cuisine encore une fois. Il arrivait sur le seuil de la porte et vit quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre. C'était une femme avec de longs cheveux roux et une belle silhouette. Elle se retournait, son regard émeraude perçait complètement l'âme de Pain :

\- Maman… mais c'est impossible, tu es morte…

\- Bonjour mon ange. Je suis heureuse de te revoir tu sais.

\- Je suis entrain de rêver en faite. C'est ça, je me suis endormi dans les bras de Madara et je rêve.

\- Non mon fils, tu ne rêves pas.

Il entendit du bruit à l'entrée, il se penchait et vit ses grands-parents passer la porte avant de poser leurs affaires :

\- Qui a faim ? J'ai achetée des croissants pour le déjeuner ! Tes préférés mon petit Pain.

\- Grand-mère ? Grand-père ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est impossible, je vais me réveiller même si tout ça à l'air réel…

Madara le tournait vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu descendes. Je voulais que tu ne saches rien.

\- De quoi tu parles ? On s'est endormi tous les deux ! Je suis entrain de rêver ! Dans la vie réelle, ma mère est morte ainsi que mes grands-parents !

Madara soupirait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pain se retirait de ses bras avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée :

\- Non ! Ne sors pas ! Je t'en supplie ! ; criait Madara.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il prit une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte. Il mit les pieds nus dans la pelouse devant la maison. Mais celle-ci partait en cendres à chacun de ses pas. L'herbe était brulée et boueuse. Il marchait quelques mètres avant de se retourner. Son regard se remplissait d'effroi en voyant la maison de ses grands-parents complètement brulée et en ruine. Il pouvait voir encore un peu de fumée en sortir.

Non, il pensait encore qu'il était dans un mauvais rêve ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Il avait beau se pincer, se mettre des baffes, hurler… Non, il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Il se mit à courir loin de la maison, s'il croisait des gens, sûrement qu'ils pourraient lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il courait dans les rues de la ville avant d'apercevoir la boutique où il travaillait. Sûrement que son patron pourrait lui assurer que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il arrivait devant la porte mais fut surprit de voir que c'était fermé. Pourtant, ils étaient en pleine semaine. Il y avait un mot accroché sur la porte. Il put lire que la boutique était fermée à cause d'un décès. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, il avait déjà vu son patron fermer la boutique quand sa femme était décédée dans l'année. Mais qui pouvait être décédé dans sa famille ? Il n'avait plus personne à part son vieux chien.

Il continuait de marcher dans la rue, il passait à côté de deux personnes qu'il connaissait, deux bonnes clientes du magasin où il travaillait. Il s'approchait d'elles :

\- Bonjour, excusez ma tenue mais….

\- Pauvre petit, il est mort si jeune. Un bête accident ; disait la première.

\- D'après les pompiers, ils auraient retrouvés deux corps dans la chambre. Ils ont été brulés vifs, piégés dans le brasier. Ils ont dû énormément souffrir. Les corps ont été emmenés pour être autopsiés à l'hôpital. Ils n'ont pas pu séparer les deux corps tellement qu'ils étaient crispés ensemble, comme deux amoureux…

Elles devaient parler d'autre chose ! Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net ! Le roux se mit à nouveau à courir dans les rues pour arriver au plus vite à l'hôpital. Il passait les portes à toute allure. Il allait à l'accueil et se présentait à la femme qui était derrière le comptoir :

\- Excusez-moi mais…

Il fut interrompu, quelqu'un venait de le traverser littéralement pour prendre sa place. Les deux femmes se parlaient normalement et lui, il semblait invisible à leurs yeux. Il reculait de là et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver devant la morgue. Il respirait un bon coup avant de passer les portes. Il y avait une table avec un drap où il pouvait clairement voir un truc dessous. Il approchait de la table et soulevait le drap.

Il se retenu de crier. Devant lui, il y avait deux corps d'hommes. Il reconnaissait le visage de Madara qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar. Sa peau était entièrement brûlée et pleine de suif. Il pouvait voir son propre corps à lui aussi. Madara l'avait serré de toutes ses forces. Il se mit à pleurer devant ça. Madara apparut derrière lui, il passait ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- Je ne comprends pas… je ne me souviens pas…

\- Tu étais bourré ce soir-là. Tu t'es endormi dans le salon vers la cheminée. La bouteille que tu tenais est tombée parterre en rependant de l'alcool sur le sol. Tu n'avais pas mit la protection devant la cheminée et des braises ont volées dans le liquide. Ça a prit feu très vite. Je venais d'arriver chez toi et tout était entrain de brûler. Ta main avait prit feu et c'était ce qu'il t'avait réveillé. Tu étais complètement paniqué et on ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison. Je t'ai trainé avec moi à l'étage pour nous mettre à l'abri. Je pensais sortir par la fenêtre mais avec les barreaux devant, c'était impossible. Et les étages commençaient à être envahis par la fumée et le feu. C'était une vieille maison et tout flambait très vite. Tu étais tellement bourré que tu ne faisais même plus la différence. Je savais qu'on allait mourir avant l'arrivée des pompiers et la seule chose que j'ai trouvée à faire était d'aller dans le lit et te serrer contre moi. Ensuite, j'ai perdu connaissance à cause de la fumée et je me suis réveillé plus tard dans ce lit brûlé. Tu étais encore inconscient et je suis sorti de la chambre. J'ai vite compris que nous étions morts quand j'ai vu ta mère.

\- Mais la maison était intacte quand je me suis réveillé…

Madara le serrait plus dans ses bras :

\- Je voulais que nos retrouvailles soient des plus belles jamais eues. Alors j'ai créé cette illusion pour toi. Je mettais mit d'accord avec ta mère pour qu'on nous laisse seuls. Je voulais tout te dire avant le matin. Mais j'étais si heureux de te revoir, de te parler que j'ai oublié cet accord. Tu sais, la mort n'est pas une fin en soit. Regarde, nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés et tu as retrouvé tout ce que tu avais perdu.

Il se retournait et regardait le brun :

\- Mais toi, qu'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Toi et c'était la chose qui m'importait le plus, Pain. Mais j'ai aussi retrouvé les êtres qui m'étaient chers. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre les autres. Mais maintenant, je peux passer toute mon éternité avec toi si tu le souhaites bien sûr.

\- Idiot ! Bien sûr que je veux la passer avec toi !

Ils s'embrassaient longuement, oui, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et cette fois-ci, pour une durée indéterminée. Les deux mères décédées, le père et les grands-parents apparurent à leur tour dans la pièce. Ils ne disaient rien face aux baisers que se donnaient les deux jeunes hommes. L'amour n'avait pas de visage ni de sexe, tant qu'ils étaient heureux, c'était le principal :

\- Vous venez les garçons ? Grand-mère a préparée un bon repas et après, vous pourrez aller vous détendre.

Ils se regardaient à nouveau en se souriant, c'était comme avant :

\- On arrive maman ; disait Pain en prenant la main de Madara.

Le brun la serrait précieusement avant de marcher vers eux. Ils ne se lâchaient pas avant de disparaitre pour toujours des lieux, heureux comme les enfants et amis qu'ils étaient autrefois.


End file.
